lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
= Author's Note = This "Story" was inspired by yuriofwind and the fact that kyle appears in a few pastas and gives people haunted games. so now that that's out of the way, theres a story. For best effect listen to this while reading the story >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxLvkFv_9fI The following are entries taken from one of the victim's online journal/blog so that his expierence may be shared with others. May 10th 2013 Hey guys, names Jacob Name Witheld I just moved into a new town Name Witheld there's lots of friendly people here, it's sunny most days its paradise! as soon as we're done moving in we'll meet our neighbors. May 15th 2013 Our neighbors seem like good people although our next door neighbor wasn't home out camping or something, the mother living at the house said they'd be back soon, I suppose we'll meet him and the father then, he's also apprently near my age range so we might become friends, can't wait! May 17th 2013 The father and his son returned from camping today apparently his name is Kyle he seems like a nice guy we talked abit, and apparently we love much of the same game series, I knew it this was destined we're gonna be the best of friends. May 20th 2013 Today kyle invited me over to his house, we played video games for hours it was so much fun, he seem to particularly be a fan of sonic and starfox, which I am too I asked him if he had any other friends, he told me that he used to have a buddy named tom who lived in the same house we lived in now, and always ranted about plushies, but he moved away awhile ago, he also had another friend who was a big starfox fan (No he didn't mention his name) but he moved away too, I felt bad for him as it seemed he had a strong friendship with them. May 21st 2013 I went to visit kyle today but, he wasn't home I asked his mother where he went, she told me he was going to a local flee market to buy a surprise for me, I was excited I couldn't wait to find out what it was I went home and waited I eventually recieved it in the mail....wait why didn't he just walk over and give it to me? he lives right next to me, I brushed it off as a random and stupid, and went to get the mail the package was completely blank no return adress no anything! I'll open it tommorow though I'm feeling kind of tired and when I get tired I twitch, so I put the PS3 in the basement for some reason and went to bed. May 22nd 2013 I woke up this morning and decided to go open the package, so I want to find a foot of water in my basement, why you ask? well because, but there wasn't any water, pity so I just grabbed the package and went back upstairs, I tried to open it but I couldn't find my boxcutter....legally I'm not supposed to have one but, nobodies watching right? RIGHT? anyway I couldn't find anything to open the package....so I said fuck it and went back to bed. May 22nd 2013 11:00 PM Fuck now I can't sleep cause I slept all day and I still couldn't find something to open the package with, then I heard a knock on my doorbell for about 5 seconds or so I answered the door to find kyle with appearing to offer me a boxcutter.....so I took it and slammed the door in his face without thanking him because that's what friends do, I opened the package to find a blank CD in a jewel case that's it there was no sharpie no letter just a blank computer CD inside a blank case so I assumed it had a game on it so I put it into my gaming PC (PC mustard race) and Booted it up, and to my surprise there was a game on there, but It turns out I needed to download some stuff to read the CD due to it's "Unknown" format....so I said fuck it and went back to bed again again. May 23rd 2013 8:00 AM So I got up bright and early and googled about the CD's format for fucking hours, until I finally found the correct program to run it on some shady website with an all black background written in russian! Yippy skippy! So I downloaded it. and I swear when I did my computer what a strange popping noise but i'm sure it wasn't anything bad. The Story is coming along at a slow pace but it'll be done when it's done. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Jornel Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Videos